


Switch it up!

by masteremeraldholder



Series: Lesbos in Space! [2]
Category: Metroid Series, Mighty Switch Force (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Lesbians in Space, Shenanigans, patty swears once but i don't wanna bump the rating up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: “You don’t talk much when you’re workin’, do you?”Samus blinks. “Um, no, not really.”“So, you don’t have a battle cry or, y’know, somethin’ you say when you get a floppy disk— er, energy tank?”“Do you?”“Yeah, I’ve gotta few!” Patricia beams. “Switch it up! That’s my main one. Y’know. ‘Cause of my helmet.”“I see,” Samus nods. “I’m afraid battle cries weren’t a part of my training.”
Relationships: Patricia Wagon/Samus Aran
Series: Lesbos in Space! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Switch it up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesadaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesadaisy/gifts).



> \- occurs after my other patty/samus fic "rainbow love zone"
> 
> \- to princesadaisy: i know you been waiting on this since i wrote the first one, so here you go! half of this is from my old writing book from hs, but i did add some new stuff, i’m not entirely lazy, lol. anyway, i’m super proud of you and yr [art](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/post/615581438302126080/switch-it-up-bonus-oh-no-its-stuck); it’s so good, and even though it doesn’t get the reception it should, know that you’ve always got someone in yr corner

“So… Metroids.”

“Yes,” Samus says softly. “What about them?” Patricia’s in front of her to keep the pace steady since Samus tends to leave her in the dust with her long gait. They’d learned that a few areas back.

“They’re creepy!” Patricia draws her blaster and takes care of a Gullug. “I’ve never been so scared in my life!”

“We’ve been here for nearly three hours, Patricia.”

“That long? I guess I’m still in shock.”

Samus snorts a laugh behind her helmet.

She’s learned to appreciate the beauty of all species. Even Metroids. It’s only when they pose a threat to the harmony of nature that something must be done.

Patricia mutters, “I dunno how you do it.”

Her statement can be taken in one of two ways. One: Patricia is asking how Samus deals with all of the bad that she sees. (She does by not dwelling on the morbidity of it all… It’s best not to think about it.) Or two: Patricia’s giving Samus a compliment, and in that case, compliments aren’t Samus’ strong suit.

Samus resolves to stay quiet in hopes of not confusing Patricia or herself.

Patricia must mistake her silence for animosity because she slows to a stop, then turns around to face Samus. Her face is pinched as she says, “You don’t talk much when you’re workin’, do you?”

Samus blinks. “Um, no, not really.”

“So, you don’t have a battle cry or, y’know, somethin’ you say when you get a floppy disk— er, energy tank?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta few!” Patricia beams. “Switch it up! That’s my main one. Y’know. ‘Cause of my helmet.”

“I see,” Samus nods. “I’m afraid battle cries weren’t a part of my training.”

“I get that. Being quiet and all.”

Samus isn’t quite sure what to say to that. She knows Patricia doesn’t mean it in an adverse way, but that doesn’t stop the small feeling of guilt that plants itself in her chest like a stone. She’s taken Patricia away from her life and given her what in return? Fear? Patricia said it herself. She’s  _ frightened.  _ Who knows if she even wanted this?

There’s a gentle touch on her arm, and Samus is pulled back from the depths of her mind. Patricia’s staring up at her, a soft, solemn look on her face. “Samus? You okay?” She asks.

Samus lowers her hand from the arm cannon, taking Patricia’s hand in her own. “I know this isn’t what you signed up for. Just… give me some time, I’ll adjust, I promise.”

Patricia’s eyes grow to the size of saucers. “Wha? Are you serious! I feel like  _ I’m _ intruding. Messin’ up your rhythm. I know I talk too much… Tell me to shut up if I’m annoying you too much, ‘kay?”

It becomes all too clear that Patricia’s just as apprehensive as Samus, though she can’t understand why. Having another set of eyes has been a godsend, not to mention Patricia’s saved Samus from a few close calls. The way she handles that hose and blaster… She’s so talented and doesn’t even know it.

That has Samus saying, “Why would I do that? I… I like hearing you talk.” 

Patricia’s cheeks are tinged a lovely crimson. “You always know what to say to a girl, huh? Gosh, I can’t wait ‘til we’re on a planet with air you can breathe.”

“And why is that?”

“So I can kiss you.”

_ Oh. _

Samus laughs fondly, stroking Patricia’s palm. “I’d like that a lot,” She says.

…

“When you said ‘switch it up’, I must admit, this isn’t what I thought you meant.”

“Oh? What’d you have in mind?”

“I thought you wanted a turn at piloting.”

Patricia cracks up. She looks absolutely ecstatic to be wearing Samus’ helmet. Samus would be lying if she weren’t feeling the same way about Patricia’s siren helmet.

The two have finished the mission and are back in the Gunship, on their way to collect their bounty. Samus was kind of down after they dropped the infant Metroid they’d found off at Ceres Station. Patricia must have taken notice and suggested switching headgear to cheer Samus up. She’s really rather inquisitive.

“It’s so high-tech!” Patricia has her hands on either side of her helmet-clad head in amazement. “I dunno how I’m gonna go back to mine!”

Samus wonders the same thing. Her own helmet keeps her hair sticky and sweaty. With Patricia’s helmet, her hair stays (mostly) dry. Now if she could only figure out how to get the siren to work. “Have I ever mentioned how much I admire you?” Because it takes a true talent to use such an accessory. 

“I could say the same to you,” Patricia’s voice becomes mumbled as she pulls the helmet off and sets it aside. Her face is aglow as she cards a gloved hand through her dark locks. The faint freckles on her fair cheeks, her supple lips, toned arms, and the cleft in her chin. She’s breath-taking. “You’re a frickin’ badass!”

Again with the compliments. Samus feels her brown cheeks heating up. “Thank you,” She tells Patricia. “For noticing.”

“No problem,” Patricia leans against Samus’ chair for support— the ship isn’t exactly a two-seater— and her soft, plush thigh brushes against Samus’ arm. “It’s what partners do.”

Samus is sure she means it in both aspects. Her chest feels right with adoration as she looks up at the android officer. “We make a good team.”

“We do,” Patricia’s got this look in her eye. Wistful and bright. Samus can’t place it until Patricia says, “Hey, I’m gonna kiss you now.”

Samus certainly isn’t opposed to that.

**Author's Note:**

> sweet girlfriends who are supportive of each other rule my heart (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
